


Le due metà della mela

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Historical, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John e Sherlock sono nati e si trovano sulla Terra. John è ateniese. Sherlock è spartano. Le due città sono in guerra, ma le loro anime si riconoscono e non possono fare altro che amarsi. Perchè loro sono le due metà della stessa mela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'oracolo

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver assistito al primo incontro fra Sherlock e John, è giunto il momento di raccontare come si sia evoluto il loro amore nel corso dei millenni.
> 
> Millenni, sì.
> 
> Perché John e Sherlock, una volta nati, si sono sempre trovati a condividere una parte delle loro vite.
> 
> Ecco, quindi, il primo incontro come anime nate sulla Terra.
> 
>  
> 
> Il titolo di questa quarta parte è ispirato direttamente al “Simposio” di Platone, dove il filosofo greco fa raccontare ad Aristofane il mito delle due metà della mela.
> 
> Se non lo conoscete, vi consiglio di leggerlo perché, secondo me, è bellissimo.
> 
>  
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Doyle, Moffat/Gatiss e della Storia.
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.
> 
> Se qualcosa dovesse essere già stato scritto in qualche altro racconto, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Questo Ippocrate è proprio quello del giuramento che viene pronunciato ancora oggi dai medici. Diciamo che, forse, far pronunciare a John il Giuramento di Ippocrate nel 413 a.C. potrebbe essere un po’ anacronistico, ma, secondo Wikipedia, Ippocrate era ad Atene nel 429 a.C., dove debellò la peste e fondò delle scuole di medicina, proponendo un nuovo approccio alla stessa. Quindi, forse questa parte non rispetta la Storia, ma si tratterebbe di uno sfasamento di qualche anno, che spero mi perdonerete. J
> 
> 2\. Alcibiade era un militare e politico ateniese che aveva trovato rifugio a Sparta dopo che i suoi avversari lo avevano costretto all’esilio.
> 
> 3\. Decelea fu veramente una fortezza da cui transitava il grano dall’Eubea ad Atene e venne occupata da Sparta nel 413 a.C., costringendo gli Ateniesi a trasportare il grano via mare e rendendo così più vulnerabili gli approvvigionamenti. Non ho la più pallida idea di come sia stata conquistata da Sparta. A me serve che accada questo, quindi, prendendomi una libertà “poetica” forse eccessiva, adatto la Storia alla mia storia. Chiedo venia. J
> 
>  
> 
> Chiedo anche scusa ai fans della coppia Sherlock-Molly perché in questa storia lei è decisamente infelice.
> 
> A mia difesa, vorrei ricordare che questa serie è assolutamente una Johnlock, in ogni sua parte.
> 
>  
> 
> Naturalmente ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A venerdì!
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.

L’oracolo

 

 

Grecia.

413 a.C.

Sparta ed Atene sono le due città stato della Grecia che si stanno contendendo il predominio, non solo nella terra madre, ma anche nelle colonie.

Sono anni che si combattono.

Sono anche arrivate a stipulare una specie di pace, ma non è durata a lungo.

Ora, Sparta vuole dimostrare di essere quella più forte.

 

 

Delfi.

Il tempio di Delfi era immenso, situato alle pendici del Monte Parnaso.

Era in questo luogo ameno e luminoso, che si nascondeva l’antro della Pizia.

Il generale spartano si chiamava Magnussen ed entrò nel tempio con la spavalderia che gli era tipica.

I questuanti già presenti furono costretti a farsi da parte, per non essere travolti dal passaggio del generale e della sua scorta.

Magnussen pensava che fosse assurdo chiedere dei vaticini, che la fortuna o la sfortuna di una nazione fossero la conseguenza delle sue azioni, non del volere degli Dei.

Però, c’era la vecchia guardia.

Quella ancora attaccata alle tradizioni.

Aveva bisogno anche di loro per portare l’attacco definitivo ad Atene.

Per ridurre in cenere gli arroganti abitanti dell’Attica, che si credevano superiori al resto del popolo greco.

Doveva riportare un vaticinio positivo o la guerra con Atene non si sarebbe mai conclusa.

 

 

Atene.

John stava passeggiando per l’agorà, in attesa di sapere se potesse definirsi un medico.

Era teso, ma pensava di essere andato bene.

Presto avrebbe potuto aiutare le persone malate o i feriti.

Se le voci che circolavano di una recrudescenza del conflitto con Sparta si fossero rivelate giuste, ci sarebbe stato bisogno di molti medici.

Lui era pronto a fare il proprio dovere, per la propria patria.

 

 

Sparta.

Sherlock stava partecipando all’Assemblea degli Spartiati, l’Apella.

Stavano discutendo dell’eventualità di accettare l’alleanza con il Gran Re dei Persiani per sconfiggere Atene.

Sherlock era molto riluttante:

“Gli Ateniesi sono arroganti e si credono superiori a noi, ma sono greci. – disse durante il suo intervento – Se accettassimo l’aiuto dei Persiani contro una città che appartiene alla nostra cultura, cosa succederebbe? Noi potremmo vincere, ma i Persiani si fermeranno alla distruzione di Atene? I greci uniti possono sconfiggere e proteggersi dai Persiani, ma divisi, saremo facili prede dei nostri nemici.”

I presenti mormorarono alla fine dell’intervento.

In effetti, anche se Sherlock era giovane ed aveva appena ottenuto il diritto a partecipare alle riunioni dell’Apella, aveva dimostrato di avere una grande intelligenza.

I suoi interventi, per quanto potessero essere diretti ed a volte sgradevoli, avevano sempre un fondamento di verità che costringevano tutti a riflettere attentamente su quello che diceva.

Ed anche stavolta non aveva tutti i torti.

Sconfiggere Atene avrebbe portato grande prestigio a Sparta, che sarebbe diventata la città più importante della Grecia.

Allo stesso tempo, però, avrebbe privato i greci di un’importante difesa contro il nemico persiano, che aveva tentato in varie occasioni di estendere il proprio impero sulla Grecia.

La seduta fu tolta.

La votazione definitiva sarebbe stata predisposta per quando Magnussen sarebbe tornato da Delfi con il responso della Pizia.

 

 

Delfi.

“Voglio vedere la Pizia.” disse Magnussen al sacerdote di Apollo.

“Ci sono in tanti che vogliono vedere la Pizia. – rispose l’uomo in tono tranquillo – Perché dovrei farti passare per primo?”

Magnussen gli sorrise serafico, ma un brivido percorse la schiena del sacerdote:

“Perché così mi ricorderò della tua gentilezza e non ti scannerò, quando conquisteremo tutta la Grecia.” sussurrò il generale.

Il sacerdote fissò per qualche secondo gli occhi nocciola dell’ufficiale spartano.

Non stava scherzando.

Non con quella luce crudele negli occhi.

“Vedrò cosa posso fare per farti passare per primo.” rispose il sacerdote.

“Te ne sarò riconoscente.” Magnussen fece un leggero inchino.

 

 

Atene.

John venne convocato dalla commissione dei medici.

“John, sei stato valutato da questa commissione. – disse Ippocrate1, il suo insegnante di medicina – Sei stato giudicato idoneo a svolgere la nostra nobile professione.”

Il viso di John si illuminò in un sorriso felice.

“Come tutti i medici che abbiano frequentato la mia scuola, – continuò Ippocrate – ti chiedo di giurare, con la formula che hai studiato. Sei disposto a farlo?”

“Sì, Maestro, sono disposto. Accetto di giurare su Apollo medico, Asclepio, Igea e Panacea, secondo i precetti della tua filosofia e dei tuoi insegnamenti.”

John pronunciò con orgoglio e sentimento il lungo giuramento scritto dal suo Maestro.

Quando ebbe finito, Ippocrate gli sorrise:

“Ora che sei un medico, sei stato assegnato a prestare servizio presso la fortezza di Decelea. – lo informò Ippocrate – Lì avrai cura della guarnigione militare e della popolazione civile.”

“Ti ringrazio, Maestro. Quando devo partire?” chiese John.

“Domani mattina subito. – rispose Ippocrate – Sembra che Sparta voglia riaprire le ostilità e ci sarà bisogno del nostro aiuto.”

“Sarà per me un onore servire la mia città.” ribatté John.

 

 

Sparta.

Sherlock rientrò a casa di pessimo umore.

Sapeva che le sue parole non avrebbero convinto la maggioranza degli Spartiati ad evitare l’alleanza con il Gran Re.

Come potevano essere così stupidi da non rendersi conto di quanto fosse pericoloso dipendere dai Persiani per sconfiggere Atene?

Avrebbe tentato ancora di far ragionare la sua gente.

La moglie gli si fece incontro con un gran sorriso:

“Bentornato a casa, Sherlock, come è andata oggi all’Apella?”

“Sono tutti stupidi incoscienti! – sbottò l’uomo, buttando la spada su un tavolo – Finiranno per vincolarci ai Persiani. Non vedono più in là del loro naso.”

Molly tentò di risollevare il morale del marito:

“Vedrai che la prossima volta riuscirai a farli ragionare.”

Sherlock grugnì, decisamente poco convinto.

Molly si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò:

“Ti ho preparato il pranzo. – gli disse dolcemente – Vieni. Poi, potremmo trovare qualcosa da fare per trascorrere il pomeriggio.”

“Ho in sospeso degli esperimenti.” ribatté Sherlock sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio della moglie.

Sherlock si era sposato perché questo era quello che veniva richiesto ad ogni Spartiate di trent’anni per incrementare la popolazione di Sparta.

Era anche stato fortunato, perché la donna che era stata scelta per lui, lo amava e gli si concedeva con piacere.

Presto avrebbero avuto il primo figlio.

Sherlock, però, non amava la moglie.

Provava una specie di affetto, per lei, e rispetto, ma non amore.

Sapeva che questa situazione feriva la giovane Molly, ma Sherlock non riusciva ad innamorarsi di lei.

Si sentiva come se gli mancasse qualcosa.

Qualcuno.

Qualcuno che sognava, ma di cui non vedeva mai il volto.

 

 

Delfi.

L’antro della Pizia era oscuro e umido.

Il generale Magnussen aveva fatto tutti i sacrifici richiesti ed era in attesa del responso della sacerdotessa di Apollo.

Sapeva che la risposta sarebbe stato qualcosa di enigmatico, ma avrebbe fatto in modo che fosse comunque a lui favorevole.

La donna era nell’angolo più oscuro della caverna.

Il caldo e l’umidità erano insopportabili.

La voce della donna era profonda e roca:

“Colui che è nuovo ed antico, porterà alla vittoria la sua città, quando perderà il cuore del nemico.”

Magnussen fissò il sacerdote, confuso.

“Che cosa significa quello che ha detto? Chi è l’uomo di cui sta parlando?” chiese.

Il sacerdote ricambiò lo sguardo quasi irritato:

“Questa è la risposta della Pizia. Sta a te interpretarla.”

Magnussen afferrò la tunica del sacerdote appena sotto la gola:

“Voglio una risposta!” sibilò.

La voce della Pizia riprese a parlare:

“Le anime si stanno per ricongiungere. La morte le rimetterà insieme. Colui che ora è contro, sarà colui che vincerà.”

“A cosa è contro? – gridò Magnussen – E chi vincerà?!”

La Pizia si ritirò nei meandri più oscuri della sua grotta.

Magnussen fece per seguirla, ma il sacerdote lo fermò inorridito:

“Dove credi di andare? – chiese furioso – Persino tu devi rispettare la sacralità della casa di Apollo! Hai avuto la tua risposta. Ora vattene.”

Il sacerdote consegnò a Magnussen il pezzo di coccio su cui aveva scritto il responso della Pizia.

Magnussen lo strappò dalle mani dell’uomo ed uscì a passo spedito.

Doveva capire chi fosse l’uomo da convincere, per portare alla vittoria Sparta.

 

 

Atene.

John rientrò a casa.

Era felice.

Presto sarebbe partito ed avrebbe iniziato una nuova vita.

Forse sarebbe riuscito a colmare l’angosciante senso di vuoto che sentiva dentro di sé.

Era rimasto orfano in giovane età.

Si era dovuto impegnare moltissimo per essere accolto nella scuola di Ippocrate.

Non avrebbe sentito la mancanza della grande città, perché non stava lasciandosi nessuno alle spalle.

Chissà che non riuscisse a trovare la persona che continuava a sognare, quella che lo faceva sentire completo ed appagato, ma di cui continuava a non vedere il volto.

 

 

Sparta.

Magnussen era rientrato in città e si presentò davanti all’Apella con il responso della Pizia.

“Il tuo vaticinio non è di molta utilità. – lo schernì Sherlock – Non ti assicura nemmeno che sia Sparta a vincere. Potrebbe riferirsi persino ad Atene.”

“No. – ribatté Magnussen, risentito – Siamo noi quelli che vinceranno questa guerra.”

“E chi è l’uomo antico e nuovo? – chiese, con tono ironico, Sherlock – Chi devi portare dalla tua parte per vincere questa inutile guerra?”

“Non è una guerra inutile quella che porta supremazia e prestigio alla nostra città.”

“Dovremo dividere tutto con i Persiani. – ribatté Sherlock con astio – Possibile che non capiate che vincere in questo modo ci porterebbe alla rovina?”

Magnussen lo studiò per diverso tempo, mentre altri membri dell’Assemblea rispondevano alle rimostranze di Sherlock.

Il generale Magnussen sapeva che Sherlock non parlava in quel modo per codardia.

Aveva dimostrato in varie occasioni il proprio valore, battendosi come un leone e dimostrando una abilità tattica decisamente sorprendente per un uomo così giovane.

Ed anche ora, nelle parole del giovane Sherlock, c’era una saggezza che andava oltre la sua età.

Il generale risentì nella mente le parole della Pizia:

“Colui che è nuovo ed antico, porterà alla vittoria la sua città, quando perderà il cuore del nemico.”

Doveva tenere d’occhio Sherlock.

Poteva essere lui, l’ago della bilancia.

 

 

Decelea.

John era arrivato alla fortezza che rivestiva un’importanza capitale per la sopravvivenza di Atene.

Attraverso questa fortezza passavano le scorte di grano provenienti dall’Eubea e dirette alla capitale dell’Attica.

Era una fortezza imponente e ben difesa.

John trovò un alloggio vicino all’edificio che fungeva da infermeria.

Le sue giornate erano intense.

Non era difficile che qualcuno si facesse male.

Gli piaceva quella vita.

Anche se continuava a sentire quella sensazione di incompletezza.

 

 

Sparta.

L’Apella era di nuovo riunita.

La richiesta di alleanza ai Persiani era ancora in situazione di stallo.

In quel momento, stava parlando Alcibiade2:

“Dovete occupare Decelea. Se riuscite a mettere nella fortezza un presidio ed a bloccare il passaggio del grano dall’Eubea ad Atene, la città si troverà in grande difficoltà.”

“La fortezza è bene difesa. – gli fece notare Magnussen – Come facciamo a prenderla?”

“Aspettiamo un trasporto di grano. – rispose Alcibiade – Lo attacchiamo e ne prendiamo il controllo. In questo modo, potremo introdurre nella fortezza dei nostri soldati che, a notte fonda, apriranno le porte per permettere al contingente di entrare. Sono stato a Decelea diverse volte, quindi so come sia disposta e dove si trovino gli alloggi dei militari. Attaccheremo per prima quelli. Una volta messi fuori combattimento i soldati, sarà un gioco da ragazzi prendere il controllo della fortezza.”3

L’assemblea votò all’unanimità per l’attacco e per adottare il piano proposto da Alcibiade.

Magnussen fu messo a capo dell’intera operazione militare, mentre Sherlock venne nominato ufficiale comandante del piccolo drappello che si sarebbe introdotto nella fortezza per aprire le porte agli invasori.

 

 

Decelea.

Una settimana dopo.

Il trasporto del grano fu fatto entrare nella fortezza senza nessun problema.

Nessuno sospettò che gli uomini della carovana non fossero chi dicessero di essere.

Mentre alcuni Spartani procedevano con le operazioni di scarico, per non destare sospetti, Sherlock ed alcuni suoi luogotenenti perlustrarono la fortezza per memorizzare i punti chiave da attaccare.

Sherlock si trovò a passare vicino all’infermeria, dove c’era un piccolo distaccamento.

Si fermò dalla parte opposta dell’infermeria, facendo finta di studiare le stoffe messe in mostra da un negozio.

L’uomo biondo uscì dalla porta dell’infermeria e si fermò a parlare con una sentinella.

I due uomini erano rilassati e stavano scherzando su qualcosa che Sherlock non poté sentire.

L’uomo biondo rise ed il cuore di Sherlock si dimenticò di battere per un secondo.

C’era qualcosa, in quell’uomo, nel suo modo di ridere e nell’espressione dei suoi occhi, che risultò familiare a Sherlock.

Lui sapeva di non avere mai incontrato quell’uomo in vita sua.

Eppure, una parte di lui esultò, come se avesse trovato l’altra metà della propria mela.


	2. Lo schiavo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decelea cade nelle mani di Sparta.  
> Sherlock fa prigioniero John.  
> E nebulosi ricordi comuni fanno capire ai due uomini che devono essersi conosciuti in un altro mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la seconda parte della prima “storia in costume”.  
> So che è strano immaginare Sherlock e John in abiti greci, ma non potevo tenere questa buffa idea solo per me!  
> Buona lettura!

Sherlock continuava a fissare l’uomo biondo come se ne fosse stato ipnotizzato.

Gli guardava gli occhi, le labbra, le rughe di espressione, il corpo.

Era basso, per essere un uomo, ma ben proporzionato.

Si vedeva che si teneva in esercizio.

Sherlock tornò a guardarne il viso e si rese conto che l’uomo lo stava osservando con un’espressione perplessa.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono.

 

 

John era uscito dall’infermeria e si era fermato a parlare con uno dei soldati.

Improvvisamente aveva avuto la sensazione che qualcuno lo stesse osservando.

Guardandosi intorno, vide un uomo alto e moro, che si trovava dall’altra parte della strada.

Il cuore di John saltò un colpo, come se avesse visto qualcosa di prezioso che si era dimenticato di avere perso.

Studiò l’altro uomo e si rese conto che, in effetti, lo stava osservando, come se volesse sezionarlo.

A colpirlo, furono soprattutto gli occhi, che erano di un azzurro così chiaro, da sembrare quasi acqua trasparente.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono.

 

 

Sherlock non distolse lo sguardo, ma lo fissò negli occhi azzurro intenso dell’altro uomo.

Anche John continuò a fissarlo, cercando di ricordare dove e come avesse già visto quell’uomo.

Stava per attraversare la strada per andare da lui a parlargli, quando venne richiamato dentro l’infermeria.

Con riluttanza, John rientrò.

Prima, però, fece un sorriso allo sconosciuto.

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso.

Quando John tornò dentro l’edificio, a Sherlock sembrò che si fosse spento il sole.

 

 

Era calata la notte.

Sherlock decise di comandare gli uomini che avrebbero attaccato il presidio vicino all’infermeria.

Quel presidio era uno dei più interni e aveva sede in un edificio che poteva essere facilmente difeso e resistere a lungo.

Sherlock, però, non aveva scelto di attaccare quel presidio perché fosse quello più complesso da conquistare, ma perché voleva essere sicuro che l’uomo biondo non venisse ucciso.

Ad un segnale prestabilito, gli uomini di Sherlock assalirono i difensori della fortezza, aprendo le porte al contingente di Magnussen, che scorrazzò per le strade di Decelea uccidendo chiunque cercasse di opporre resistenza.

Sherlock attaccò il presidio, riuscendo ad eliminare i pochi presenti, prima che questi si rendessero conto di quello che stava accadendo.

Poi iniziarono le grida.

 

 

Svegliato di soprassalto dalle urla, John afferrò una spada e si diresse alla porta.

Prima di arrivarci, la porta venne spalancata.

L’uomo moro fece irruzione stringendo in mano la spada sporca di sangue.

“Butta l’arma a terra. – disse Sherlock a bassa voce – Non cercare di opporre resistenza. Non ti voglio fare del male.”

John lo fissò interdetto per qualche secondo.

Non sapeva quali fossero le intenzioni dello sconosciuto, ma c’erano dei soldati feriti, in infermeria, e John doveva cercare di proteggerli dagli assalitori.

Non aveva ricevuto un vero addestramento militare, ma era sempre stato bravo con le armi, quindi attaccò.

Sherlock, però, era decisamente ad un livello superiore a quello di John e riuscì a disarmarlo facilmente, senza ferirlo.

John si trovò con la punta della spada di Sherlock a pochi millimetri dalla gola.

“Ti ho detto che non voglio farti del male. – disse Sherlock irritato – La fortezza è in mano nostra. Lascia che ti facciamo prigioniero e non ti sarà torto un capello.”

“Non importa cosa tu mi faccia o non mi faccia. – ribatté John – Quello che mi interessa è cosa tu voglia fare ai miei pazienti. Se vuoi ucciderli, dovrai passare sul mio cadavere.”

Sherlock ammirò l’incosciente coraggio dell’uomo biondo.

“Non vogliamo fare una strage. – lo assicurò – Più prigionieri abbiamo, più riscatti possiamo chiedere.”

“Questi sono soldati! – disse John, arrabbiato – Nessuno pagherà un riscatto per loro!”

“Verranno venduti come schiavi.” sbuffò Sherlock, iniziando a perdere la pazienza.

“E credi che sia una bella vita? – domandò John – Fare lo schiavo quando si è nati uomini liberi?”

“Sempre meglio che morire, non credi?” chiese Sherlock con voce bassa.

“Questi uomini hanno delle famiglie che, senza di loro, saranno rovinate. – rispose il dottore – Credi che sarebbero felici di essere vivi, ma separati da coloro che amano?”

Sherlock lo fissò senza rispondere.

Perché stava ascoltando quello che gli stava dicendo quell’uomo biondo?

In fin dei conti, era un nemico.

Avrebbe dovuto passarlo a filo di spada senza battere ciglio.

Eppure, il pensiero di uccidere quell’uomo lo faceva stare male.

Come se, mettendo fine alla vita di quel piccolo ateniese, colpisse il suo stesso cuore.

Improvvisamente si sentirono dei passi e una figura alta e slanciata apparve sulla porta ad oscurare la luce della luna.

“Sherlock, sei qui. – disse la voce fredda e tagliente di Magnussen – Cosa aspetti ad ucciderlo?”

“Quest’uomo è un medico. – rispose – Varrà molto alla vendita degli schiavi.”

“Bene. – ribatté Magnussen – Allora elimina i feriti.”

“No. – lo contraddisse Sherlock – Rimanderemo quegli uomini ad Atene. Saranno loro a portare il nostro messaggio per la capitale dell’Attica. Rimandando loro i feriti, gli faremo capire che, se continueranno a provocarci, tutto quello che otterranno sarà di finire come i soldati a cui abbiamo permesso di tornare a casa.”

Magnussen stava per ribattere irritato dalla sfrontatezza di Sherlock, quando ricordò la profezia della Pizia.

Guardò l’uomo a cui Sherlock stava puntando la spada alla gola, stando attendo a non ferirlo.

“Il cuore del nemico.” rimbombò nella sua mente.

Forse era il caso di dare retta a Sherlock e vedere come si sarebbe evoluta la situazione.

Non sarebbe stata la vita salvata a quei soldati a portare Sparta alla sconfitta.

“Va bene. – disse infine – La tua idea mi piace. Rimandiamo ad Atene i feriti e vendiamo il dottore come schiavo.”

Sherlock fissò gli occhi di John sperando che capisse che ora doveva arrendersi.

John gli fece un leggero cenno con la testa.

Era pronto ad accettare un futuro da schiavo, pur di salvare i suoi pazienti.

 

 

Una settimana dopo, Magnussen e Sherlock facevano il loro trionfale ingresso a Sparta.

Avevano lasciato un distaccamento a Decelea ed erano tornati con dei prigionieri.

Gli ufficiali ateniesi catturati, sarebbero stati rimandati a casa, dopo il pagamento di un congruo riscatto.

Gli altri prigionieri sarebbero stati tutti venduti come schiavi.

Ogni ufficiale aveva diritto ad una parte del bottino.

Sherlock fu uno dei primi a scegliere la propria quota:

“Voglio il dottore ateniese.” disse in tono deciso.

Magnussen represse un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Solo lui?” chiese mellifluo.

Sherlock valutò la risposta da dare:

“Oltre al dottore, voglio altri due soldati, che sceglierò personalmente, a cui affidare la coltivazione della mia terra.”

“Concesso.” disse Magnussen.

Sherlock si diresse al recinto in cui erano tenuti i prigionieri.

Fece uscire John, poi passò in rassegna gli altri prigionieri e ne scelse due che gli sembrarono adatti al lavoro nei campi.

Con il proprio bottino, Sherlock si diresse a casa.

 

 

Arrivato a casa, rinchiuse i due soldati nel capanno in cui vivevano gli altri schiavi.

Invece, scortò John in un’ala della casa che aveva adibito a suo studio privato, in cui non permetteva nemmeno alla moglie di entrare.

Quest’ala comprendeva tre ambienti, uno dei quali era una stanza da letto.

Non era raro che Sherlock vi trascorresse la notte, quando era impegnato in qualche studio.

“Da ora in poi vivrai in questa parte della casa. – disse Sherlock, indicando a John la camera e le altre due stanze – Ti occuperai di tenere pulito ed in ordine il mio studio.”

John si stava guardando intorno con curiosità.

“Cosa fai in questo posto?” chiese studiando i titoli delle pergamene presenti su un scaffalatura.

Sherlock sorrise, piacevolmente sorpreso dal fatto che l’uomo stesse ignorando la propria condizione di schiavo per interessarsi ai suoi studi:

“Mi occupo di diverse cose, ma soprattutto studio gli esseri umani e le loro reazioni.”

“Interessante.” disse John.

“Tu sai che mi chiamo Sherlock. – continuò lo Spartiate – Tu, come ti chiami?”

“John.” rispose l’altro, continuando a guardare la scaffalatura.

Sherlock ebbe una specie di visione.

Lui e John si trovavano in un luogo che a Sherlock era sconosciuto e si stavano presentando.

Sherlock scosse la testa.

John si era girato a fissarlo e lo guardava preoccupato.

“Stai bene? – chiese in tono professionale – Sembravi assente.”

Sherlock non seppe mai perché, ma si diresse da John, gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo baciò.

John tentò di opporsi, ma Sherlock lo strinse a sé con forza, continuando a baciarlo.

John si sentì come trasportare in un altro luogo.

Un posto strano e pieno di pace, in cui lui e Sherlock facevano l’amore.

John smise di opporre resistenza e ricambiò il bacio.

 

 

Magnussen era rientrato a casa.

La moglie Janine lo accolse con un bacio passionale.

“Non vedevo l’ora che tu tornassi.” sussurrò la donna all’orecchio del marito.

“Ne sono sicuro. – sogghignò l’uomo – Vai in camera da letto. Arrivo subito. Ti farò capire quanto anche tu mi sia mancata.”

Janine si diresse alla camera matrimoniale e si spogliò.

In cuor suo sperò che il marito avesse sfogato certi suoi istinti sulle donne fatte prigioniere durante l’assalto alla fortezza, ma sapeva che ciò non le avrebbe evitato certe perversioni dello sposo.

Per quanto essere la moglie del generale Magnussen le portasse prestigio e benessere, quello che aveva lo pagava a caro prezzo.

Quando ebbero finito, Magnussen si alzò dal letto:

“Conosci la moglie di Sherlock?” chiese in tono indifferente.

“Sì. – rispose Janine – È una ragazza insipida, non certo una bellezza. Si lamenta sempre del fatto che il marito la consideri poco e sempre solo per dovere.”

Magnussen sorrise:

“Forse lei non è la persona giusta per soddisfare il marito sessualmente.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” domandò Janine, confusa.

“Voglio che diventi la migliore amica e confidente di quella donna. – ordinò Magnussen, senza rispondere alla domanda della moglie – Voglio sapere tutto quello che succede in quella casa.”

 

 

Sherlock aveva spinto John nella stanza da letto, continuando a baciarlo.

Per entrambi gli uomini, c’era qualcosa di naturale e già provato, in quello che stavano facendo.

Si staccarono, guardandosi negli occhi ed ansimando leggermente.

Sherlock alzò una mano ed accarezzò il volto di John, partendo dalla tempia, scendendo lungo la guancia, continuando scorrendo sul collo.

Arrivato alla spalla, sganciò la spallina che reggeva la tunica, che scivolò in terra, ai piedi di John.

Sherlock osservò il corpo nudo di John.

Ricominciò a scorrere la mano sul corpo di John, percependone la familiarità.

John non si scostò, non si oppose a quello che stava facendo Sherlock.

Lo fissava negli occhi, senza mostrare paura o ribrezzo.

Anche per lui c’era qualcosa di stranamente familiare in quel tocco delicato e gentile.

Sembrava un ricordo fuggevole, qualcosa di simile ad un sogno.

Sherlock voleva fare l’amore con quel piccolo uomo.

Sentiva dentro di sé che quello che provava fosse giusto.

Voleva John con tutto se stesso, ma non voleva forzarlo.

Non voleva perderlo.

“Voglio prenderti. – sussurrò Sherlock con voce bassa e roca – Non voglio farti del male. Voglio fare l’amore con te, non stuprarti. Se non vuoi, basta che tu lo dica ed io non ti toccherò.”

John non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Una parte di lui voleva fare l’amore con quello strano uomo, voleva sentirlo dentro di sé e urlare il suo nome.

Una parte di lui si sentiva obbligata a farlo per sopravvivere.

Quell’uomo era diventato il suo padrone, il proprietario della sua vita.

Contrariarlo poteva voler dire scatenare la sua violenza.

Ora gli stava assicurando che se non avesse voluto, non lo avrebbe toccato.

Poteva fidarsi di un nemico?

Aveva salvato i suoi pazienti, certo.

Di questo doveva essergli riconoscente.

Sherlock era rimasto in attesa, allontanando la mano dal corpo di John per non farlo sentire minacciato.

“Non so se sono pronto. – rispose, sinceramente, John – Non so cosa provare per quello che vorresti fare.”

L’espressione delusa che apparve sul volto di Sherlock, fece stringere il cuore a John.

Ancora una volta il dottore si chiese perché sentisse di essere attratto da quell’uomo.

“Mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre. – aggiunse John – Eppure sono sicuro che non ti ho mai visto in vita mia, prima che tu arrivassi alla fortezza.”

“È lo stesso anche per me. – ribatté Sherlock – Da quando ti ho visto per la prima volta, non faccio altro che chiedermi dove ti abbia conosciuto. Non ho mai desiderato fare l’amore con un uomo, ma sento che se lo facessi con te sarebbe naturale … e meraviglioso.”

John continuava a fissare gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock.

Avvicinò il volto a quello di Sherlock e gli diede un lieve bacio sulle labbra sottili, sfiorandole con dolcezza.

“Mi fido di te.” sussurrò John a pochi millimetri dalle labbra di Sherlock.

Lo Spartiate sorrise.

Afferrò John per la vita e lo spinse dolcemente sul letto.

Iniziò a baciargli il collo, scendendo dalla spalla fino all’inguine, tornando indietro e ricominciando.

John gemette, rabbrividendo di piacere sotto il tocco di Sherlock.

In un flash, Sherlock rivide se stesso, in un altro letto, in un’altra stanza, mentre prendeva John che gemeva di piacere sotto di lui.

Rassicurato dalla visione, Sherlock fece scivolare una mano fra le gambe di John, arrivando a penetrarlo con un dito.

John si irrigidì, chiudendo gli occhi e tendendosi per quell’invasione che non si aspettava.

Sherlock estrasse il dito, si sdraiò su John e gli bisbigliò in un orecchio:

“Devi essere più rilassato. Se ti irrigidisci tanto, finirò per farti male. Te l’ho detto. Non voglio ferirti. Voglio fare l’amore con te. Voglio che entrambi godiamo per quello che stiamo per fare.”

“Non l’ho mai fatto prima. – sospirò John – So che devo rilassarmi, ma non è facile.”

“Fidati di me.”

John ebbe la forte sensazione di avere già sentito quella frase.

“Sempre.” rispose, senza sapere perché, ma con la sensazione che quella parola fosse un’eco lontana di qualcosa che lui avesse già detto allo stesso uomo.

Sherlock lo fece mettere sulle ginocchia, appoggiato sugli avambracci.

Gli allargò le gambe e gli massaggiò la schiena, alternando le mani ai baci.

Quando sentì che John si era di nuovo rilassato, Sherlock si liberò della propria tunica e lo penetrò di nuovo con un dito.

John si irrigidì di nuovo, ma meno della volta precedente.

Sherlock, con pazienza e calma, introdusse il dito più in profondità possibile, andando su e giù.

John, dopo un primo momento di tensione, non sentendo dolore, si rilassò.

Sherlock se ne accorse e sorrise.

Sentiva il proprio membro diventare sempre più duro, impaziente di entrare e muoversi dentro l’uomo piegato davanti a lui, ma decise di aspettare, per essere sicuro che l’altro fosse veramente pronto a riceverlo.

Inserì un secondo dito.

Stavolta, la tensione nel corpo di John fu minima, mentre la reazione di piacere a quell’intrusione stava aumentando.

Sherlock estrasse le due dita e lo penetrò con il pene.

I muscoli di John si contrassero e lui stesso tentò di allontanarsi dal corpo dello Spartiate.

Sherlock gli bloccò le anche con le proprie ginocchia e gli accarezzò la parte bassa della schiena:

“Rilassati. Andrà tutto bene.”

John emise un singhiozzo:

“No … ti prego …”

“Non farà male. – lo assicurò Sherlock con un sussurro – Rilassati. Ti piacerà.”

John cercò di rilassarsi, di non pensare a quello che stava accadendo come a un’intrusione.

Fece appello alla sensazione di fiducia che aveva provato verso quello bizzarro nemico.

La sua mente fu invasa dallo strano ricordo di quell’uomo bruno dentro di lui, che si muoveva delicatamente e dolcemente, facendogli provare un piacere che ora gli era sconosciuto.

Come rassicurato, John inspirò ed espirò per un paio di volte.

Sentendo la tensione calare, Sherlock riprese a penetrarlo.

Procedette con calma e delicatezza fino a quando fu completamente dentro John.

Cominciò a muoversi, prima lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente, travolto dalla passione e dall’eccitazione che sentiva crescere dentro di sé, come non era mai successo con sua moglie.

Sentì John mugugnare e gemere sotto di lui.

Sherlock venne, con un orgasmo potente come non ne aveva mai provati prima.

Sfinito, uscì da John e si accasciò di fianco a lui, ansimante.

Si accorse che anche John era venuto.

Ed ora giaceva ansimante al suo fianco.

Sudato e stupendo.

 

 

Sherlock non si avvicinò a John, gli lasciò spazio, studiandolo.

John fissava il soffitto, con uno sguardo indecifrabile anche per Sherlock.

“Come stai? – gli chiese con trepidazione – Non ti ho fatto male, vero? Dimmi la verità, perché a me è piaciuto e vorrei rifarlo, ma non voglio che per te sia un obbligo o uno stupro.”

John rifletté per qualche secondo, poi si mise su un fianco, rivolto verso Sherlock:

“Mi è piaciuto. – rispose – E mi sento bene. Non è stato spiacevole. Il mio fondoschiena deve essere un po’ irritato e mi darà fastidio a sedermi, ma direi che non dovrebbero esserci problemi, se davvero vorrai rifarlo.”

“Se vorremo rifarlo. – sottolineò Sherlock – Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato a compiacermi perché sono il tuo padrone. Mi devi credere, quando ti dico che non ti costringerò mai ad avere rapporti sessuali con me.”

John gli sorrise:

“Ti credo. E ti assicuro che lo farò volentieri.” John era arrossito leggermente e Sherlock lo trovò adorabile.

Gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso.

“Mi sembra tutto così familiare.” Sussurrò John.

“Cosa vorresti dire?” chiese Sherlock, curioso.

John scosse la testa.

“Mentre mi … mentre facevamo l’amore – sembrava quasi restio ad ammettere che fosse stato un atto d’amore, ma non poteva che definirlo così – ho avuto l’impressione che non fosse la nostra prima volta.”

“Ti è sembrato di essere in una stanza con tanta luce …” iniziò Sherlock.

“… con le pareti di un verde chiaro …” continuò John.

“… la finestra sulla sinistra del letto …”

“… che dava su un giardino pieno di fiori variopinti …”

“… le lenzuola erano azzurre …”

“… ed eravamo innamorati e felici.” Concluse John.

Sherlock e John si guardarono negli occhi per un tempo lunghissimo.

“Ovunque fosse quel luogo – sussurrò Sherlock – noi ci siamo ritrovati. Non ti lascerò mai più andare via.”

Si avvicinò ancora a John e lo baciò.

John lasciò entrare la lingua di Sherlock nella propria bocca.

Le lingue si intrecciarono, si rincorsero, si riconobbero, in un bacio che sapeva di riunione.

Sherlock sapeva di avere trovato la sua metà.

Tante persone trascorrevano la vita in cerca della loro metà della mela, senza trovarla.

Lui, che l’aveva trovata, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portargliela via.

Senza quasi rendersene conto, Sherlock si trovò di nuovo sopra a John, entrando in lui più facilmente.

Sherlock e John vennero insieme.

Lo Spartiate rotolò di fianco all’Ateniese e lo prese fra le braccia.

Strofinò il naso sulla nuca di John e si addormentò in poco tempo.

John rimase sveglio a pensare.

Aveva fatto l’amore con un uomo.

Con un nemico.

Eppure, nel suo cuore, sentiva come se fosse sempre stato fra le sue braccia.

 

 

Erano trascorsi pochi giorni dal ritorno delle truppe da Decelea.

Janine tornò a casa soddisfatta.

Non pensava che avrebbe avuto notizie così succose per il marito tanto in fretta.

Entrò in casa soddisfatta e lo raggiunse nella stanza che usava come studio:

“Buongiorno, caro marito. – esordì con un sorriso – Ti porto notizie fresche provenienti dalla casa di Sherlock. Sei ancora interessato?”

Magnussen si fece subito attento:

“Dimmi quello che hai saputo.”

“La povera piccola Molly era al mercato, oggi. Sembrava sul punto di piangere ed io le ho dato una spalla su cui farlo.”

Magnussen afferrò la moglie per i capelli e le girò la testa verso di sé:

“Stai andando troppo per lunghe. – sibilò – Vieni al dunque.”

“Sherlock ha come amante il dottore ateniese!” riferì Janine in fretta.

Magnussen ghignò maligno:

“Ne sei sicura?” chiese quasi dolcemente, mollando la presa sui capelli della moglie.

“La moglie lo è. – rispose Janine – Stava cercando Sherlock ed è andata in una parte della casa che le è preclusa. Li ha trovati a letto insieme. Nudi. Stavano dormendo, ma Molly non ha dubbi su cosa avessero fatto prima di addormentarsi.”

Magnussen era soddisfatto. 

I Persiani erano tornati alla carica.

Dopo la presa di Decelea, potevano dare il colpo di grazia ad Atene.

L’Oracolo si riferiva sicuramente a Sherlock.

Per conquistare Atene doveva riuscire a portarlo dalla propria parte.

E per farlo, lo schiavo ateniese doveva morire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con il prossimo capitolo, si chiuderà la parentesi greca di Sherlock e John.  
> Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo.  
> Chiunque voglia lasciare un commento è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A lunedì!!
> 
> Ciao


	3. L'ira di Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le trame di Magnussen giungono a compimento.  
> L'Oracolo di Delfi ha sentenziato la sconfitta di Atene.  
> E così sarà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed anche la quarta parte de “Le linee del destino (portano tutte e te)” è giunta alla sua conclusione.
> 
> Il titolo di questo capitolo richiama una ben più seria e devastante “Ira di Achille”.
> 
> Sherlock sarà meno sanguinario, anche se avrà la sua vendetta.
> 
> Non anticipiamo troppo, però!
> 
> Buona lettura

Trascorsero settimane, durante le quali Sherlock non lasciò mai solo John.

Se doveva uscire, lasciava sempre una guardia che lo sorvegliasse, discretamente.

John sorrideva di questa preoccupazione che aveva Sherlock che lui potesse fuggire.

Una sera, dopo che avevano fatto l’amore, John decise di affrontare l’argomento:

“Non vorrei che ti arrabbiassi, ma avrei bisogno di parlarti di un paio di cose.” cominciò con tono dolce.

Sherlock stava strofinando il naso sul collo di John.

Era una cosa che faceva sempre, dopo che avevano fatto l’amore.

Sembrava quasi che Sherlock volesse accertarsi che andasse tutto bene.

Sherlock vide che John era molto serio.

Sentì un tuffo al cuore.

Forse John si era stancato di lui e voleva dirgli che era tutto finito.

“Dì, pure. – sospirò Sherlock – Sai che non ti punirò.”

John si mise in modo da poter guardare Sherlock negli occhi:

“Per prima cosa, non ho mai pensato che avrei potuto innamorarmi di un uomo, oltretutto di un nemico, ma è successo. Mi sono innamorato di te.”

Sherlock gli sorrise sollevato e lo baciò.

John si perse in quel bacio tenero e si dimenticò che stava cercando di parlare seriamente con lo Spartiate.

Quando Sherlock si staccò, John rimase un attimo in attesa che ricominciasse a baciarlo.

“Dovevi solo dirmi che mi ami?” chiese Sherlock con un sorriso malizioso.

John aprì gli occhi, rosso in viso:

“Mmm? – mugolò ritornando al presente – In realtà dovevo dirti altre cose.”

Sherlock iniziò a baciargli il collo e John lo respinse, gentilmente, ma fermamente:

“Smettila o non riuscirò ad arrivare alla fine del discorso! – protestò in modo veemente – E sono serio.”

Sherlock si allontanò da John, con un sospiro melodrammatico.

“Parla. – concesse in tono rassegnato – Sentiamo cosa hai da dirmi di così serio.”

John trattenne un sorriso divertito.

Sherlock sapeva sempre come fare il tragico, quando le cose non andavano come voleva lui.

“In primo luogo, non è necessario che tu stia con me tutto il giorno o che mi faccia sorvegliare quando non sei qui. – esordì, tornando serio – Siamo a Sparta. Dove vuoi che fugga? Direi che persino il più abile dei nostri militari avrebbe problemi a scappare da qui. Io sono solo un medico.”

“Un medico meraviglioso. – lo interruppe Sherlock – Non potrebbe essere che io ti stia proteggendo?”

John lo fissò, alzando un sopracciglio, scettico:

“Chi vuoi che mi voglia fare del male? – chiese – Non varrei molto nemmeno al mercato degli schiavi.”

“Questo non è vero. – lo contraddisse Sherlock – Sei un ottimo medico. Ti ho visto all’opera con gli altri schiavi feriti e sei davvero bravo. Al mercato degli schiavi saresti valutato davvero molto.”

“Nessuno verrebbe a rapirmi a casa tua. – rimarcò John – Quindi non hai bisogno di farmi sorvegliare tutto il giorno. Ti do la mia parola d’onore che non andrò da nessuna parte. Anche perché io ti amo veramente e non avrei motivo di scappare via da te.”

Sherlock lo guardò attentamente e annuì:

“Mi fido della tua parola. Altro?”

“Non devi passare tutta la notte qui, con me.” disse John.

Sherlock lo fissò stranito:

“Cosa vorresti dire?” chiese con tono sbalordito.

“Hai una moglie. – rispose John – Una donna che ha messo al mondo un figlio tuo e che si aspetta di averne altri.”

Sherlock stava per interromperlo, ma John gli mise un dito sulle labbra, zittendolo:

“Lei è tua moglie. – continuò John – Io sono solo il tuo … diciamo schiavo da letto.”

“Diciamo schiavo da letto!?” sbottò Sherlock offeso, aprendo le labbra malgrado il dito di John.

John gli lanciò un’occhiata minacciosa, affinché lo lasciasse finire:

“Va bene, posso definirmi amante, se lo preferisci. – riprese – Devi avere rispetto per tua moglie, perché non ti ha fatto nulla. Non devi trascorrere le notti con me, ma nel tuo letto coniugale. Perché così è giusto. Non devi mettere in pericolo il tuo matrimonio e la tua posizione, per colpa mia. Con me puoi fare quello che vuoi, quando vuoi, ma devi ricordare che lei è la tua legittima consorte e che non merita di essere trattata come se non facesse parte della tua vita.”

Sherlock era irritato.

John lo capì dalla ruga che si formò in fronte.

Forse aveva superato i limiti di sincerità concessi ad uno schiavo, ma pensava che Sherlock non lo avrebbe punito per questo.

“Hai ragione. – concesse infine Sherlock – Molly è mia moglie e la città si aspetta che io le dia qualche altro erede. È solo che …”

Sherlock si bloccò, allontanando lo sguardo da John.

“È solo che?” lo sollecitò gentilmente John.

“È solo che io non la amo. – sospirò Sherlock – È stata scelta per me, non l’ho scelta io. Provo affetto e rispetto per lei, ma non la amo. Ora so anche perché. Ero in attesa di ritrovarti. Perché io amo solo te.”

Si voltò verso John e lo fissò.

Dopo questa confessione, Sherlock sembrava quasi vulnerabile.

John gli sorrise e lo baciò.

Sherlock si aggrappò a quel bacio, quasi con disperazione.

Si spostò sopra il corpo di John, gli fece aprire le gambe e lo prese un’altra volta, muovendosi quasi con rabbia dentro di lui.

Odiava sentirsi vulnerabile e così dipendente da qualcuno.

John non si lamentò e non cercò di allontanarlo, malgrado gli stesse facendo quasi male.

Quando Sherlock venne, si accasciò sul corpo di John.

“Ora devi andare da lei. – gli sussurrò dolcemente John, in un orecchio – Lei è la tua legittima sposa. Non merita la tua rabbia per qualcosa che anche lei non ha scelto.”

Senza dire una parola, Sherlock si alzò dal letto, si vestì ed uscì dalla stanza, senza voltarsi indietro.

Arrivato nella stanza matrimoniale, trovò Molly ancora sveglia.

Sempre senza parlare, andò da lei e fecero l’amore, teneramente e gentilmente, come non era mai successo prima.

Molly ne fu molto felice.

Sherlock, invece, si sentiva con il cuore fatto a pezzi.

Stava mentendo a questa donna che lo amava e che avrebbe meritato molto di più di quello che lui poteva darle.

John era rimasto solo nella stanza, improvvisamente fredda ed oscura.

Prese fra le braccia il lenzuolo, ancora caldo e profumato di Sherlock.

Lo strinse a sé.

Sapeva di avere fatto la cosa giusta, mandando Sherlock dalla sua sposa, ma questo non gli fece sentire meno la solitudine e la mancanza del suo amore impossibile.

 

 

Era notte fonda.

Magnussen si trovava al di fuori delle mura di Sparta.

La scusa ufficiale era una battuta di caccia.

In realtà, doveva incontrarsi con l’informatore che aveva ad Atene.

L’uomo arrivò guardandosi intorno, circospetto.

Se lo avessero scoperto, non avrebbe avuto una morte rapida ed indolore.

“Salve Magnussen, dobbiamo fare in fretta. – disse l’uomo – Se si accorgessero della mia assenza, non saprei come giustificarla.”

“Tranquillo, non ci metteremo molto. – ribatté Magnussen – Devi far sapere ad Atene che il maggior fautore dell’alleanza con i Persiani è Sherlock.”

“Sherlock? – domandò sorpreso l’uomo – Pensavo che fosse sfavorevole all’alleanza con il Gran Re.”

Magnussen sogghignò:

“In effetti è così, ma senza di lui non potremo sconfiggere Atene. – rispose – Devi convincere chi di dovere che l’unico modo per impedire l’alleanza fra Sparta e i Persiani, sia eliminare Sherlock ed il suo schiavo ateniese.”

L’uomo sembrò a disagio:

“Perché mai dovrei far uccidere un prigioniero ateniese, invece di farlo scappare?”

“Perché è una spia! – esclamò Magnussen sorpreso – È grazie a lui che abbiamo preso Decelea.”

L’uomo sorrise maligno:

“Capisco. – ghignò – Faremo in modo che lo schiavo non veda la prossima luna piena.”

“Bene. – concluse Magnussen – Sherlock deve sopravvivere all’agguato. Lo schiavo no.”

“È tutto chiaro.”

L’uomo si dileguò nella notte, tornando al suo accampamento.

Magnussen lo guardò sparire all’orizzonte.

Se tutto fosse andato come previsto, presto Atene sarebbe caduta.

 

 

Nelle settimane trascorse a Sparta, John si era guadagnato il rispetto di diverse famiglie Spartane.

All’inizio curava soprattutto schiavi, ma si era sparsa voce che fosse bravo, quindi avevano iniziato ad andare da lui anche abitanti di Sparta.

Sherlock aveva accettato che ricevesse i malati nel suo studio, ma lui voleva essere sempre presente.

Aveva questa strana sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di oscuro che incombesse su di loro.

Era una notte scura, senza luna.

Un conoscente di Sherlock gli aveva chiesto se potesse accompagnare il medico ateniese a visitare il figlio, gravemente malato.

Sherlock aveva acconsentito ed aveva portato John all’abitazione del conoscente.

John aveva visitato il piccolo ed aveva dato dei consigli sulla cura.

Stavano tornando a casa, quando vennero accerchiati da cinque uomini, armati di tutto punto.

Sherlock estrasse la spada, ma John era disarmato.

Per quanto Sherlock fosse un ottimo guerriero, non riuscì ad affrontare i cinque uomini da solo.

Ne uccise rapidamente due e ne ingaggiò altri due, ma John non riuscì ad evitare che il quinto lo ferisse.

Quando arrivarono le guardie spartane, tre assalitori giacevano a terra e gli altri due furono celermente messi fuori combattimento.

Sherlock soccorse John.

“John! – lo chiamò disperato – Non lasciarmi, dimmi qualcosa!”

John aprì gli occhi e sorrise a Sherlock:

“Mi dispiace … ti dovrò … precedere nel … luogo … in cui ci siamo … innamorati … ti aspetto … lì.”

John chiuse gli occhi.

Sherlock lo chiamò disperato, ma John non aprì più gli occhi.

 

 

Arrivato nelle tre stanze che aveva condiviso con John, Sherlock distrusse tutto quello che era presente nello studio.

La sua ira era incontrollabile.

Le guardie spartane avevano portato via gli assalitori superstiti, impedendogli di parlare con loro.

Il corpo di John era stato composto nella stanza da letto adiacente allo studio.

Sherlock, sfinito, andò da lui.

Non c’erano lacrime, nei suoi occhi gelidi, ma solo rabbia e voglia di vendetta.

Fu in quella stanza che lo raggiunse Magnussen.

“Mi dispiace per il tuo schiavo. – disse l’uomo in tono affranto – Capisco che sia una grave perdita, per te. Ho saputo quanto ti fossi affezionato a lui.”

Sherlock si voltò a guardare Magnussen, furioso.

“Voglio vedere i suoi assassini!” sibilò Sherlock.

“Li ho interrogati io. – rispose Magnussen – Se vuoi, te li lascio vedere ugualmente. Sono sicari di Atene.”

“E perché mai Atene avrebbe dovuto attentare alla mia vita?” sbottò Sherlock.

Magnussen alzò le spalle:

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Atene agisce sempre in modo subdolo. È per questo che dobbiamo porre fine al suo dominio. E, per farlo, abbiamo bisogno dell’aiuto dei Persiani.”

Sherlock fissò Magnussen, poi tornò a guardare il corpo di John.

Lo aveva perso troppo presto.

Quella stessa sera, il corpo di John arse su una pira, alla presenza di Sherlock, Molly e degli schiavi della loro casa.

Insieme al suo corpo, furono gettati sul fuoco i cadaveri dei suoi assassini, affinché la sua anima trovasse pace.

 

 

Quando John tornò nel mondo delle anime, si svegliò disorientato.

Emmett era accanto a lui e gli sorrideva, rassicurante:

“Va tutto bene, John. – gli disse – Il tuo corpo sulla Terra è morto, ma la tua anima è tornata qui.”

“Sherlock?” domandò subito John.

Emmett lo guardò in modo strano:

“Lui è ancora sulla Terra, ma arriverà presto.”

John si mise a sedere.

“Vi siete riconosciuti, vero?” chiese Emmett, in tono perplesso.

“Non completamente. – rispose John – Era come il ricordo vago di un bellissimo sogno che entrambi avevamo fatto. Così abbiamo capito che dovevamo esserci conosciuti ed amati da qualche altra parte, anche se era impossibile ricordare esattamente dove.”

“Davvero strano e unico. – constatò Emmett – Il vostro rapporto è così profondo che riuscite a ricordarlo anche quando non dovreste.”

“È un male?” chiese John, preoccupato.

Emmett gli sorrise:

“Quando si ama, non è mai un male, John. – rispose – È sempre una cosa meravigliosa. E sono felice per voi. Il Destino ha previsto che condividiate tante altre vite.”

John ricambiò il sorriso, felice.

“Posso tornare a casa nostra?” domandò.

“Sì. – rispose Emmett – Puoi tornare a casa vostra. Sherlock non tarderà a raggiungerti.”

 

 

Sulla Terra, Sherlock aveva appoggiato l’alleanza fra Sparta e i Persiani per attaccare Atene, che nel 404 a.C. cadde.

Sherlock fu sempre in prima linea, per la presa della città.

Voleva sapere chi avesse attentato alla sua vita, causando la morte di John.

Lui ed i suoi uomini cercavano di non uccidere nessuno, per poterlo interrogare.

Finalmente trovò qualcuno che poteva rispondere alle sue domande.

“Fermi! – gridò l’uomo – Non uccidetemi! Io non sono un vostro nemico. Sono un vostro alleato.”

Uno dei soldati agli ordini di Sherlock sogghignò:

“Saresti un nostro alleato? – chiese sarcastico – E vivi ad Atene?”

“Domandate a Magnussen! – ribatté l’uomo – È grazie a me che Sherlock ha deciso di schierarsi contro Atene e vi ha portati alla vittoria.”

Sherlock, con indosso un elmo che gli nascondeva il volto, appoggiò una mano sul braccio del soldato:

“Non conosco nessun Sherlock. – disse, con voce cupa – La vittoria è merito dei soldati di Sparta.”

Quindi alzò la spada, come se volesse dare il colpo di grazia all’uomo, che gridò:

“Chiedete a Magnussen! Ho eseguito i suoi ordini! Ho convinto il Consiglio ad attentare alla vita di Sherlock ed ho pagato i sicari affinché uccidessero lo schiavo!”

“Perché dovevano uccidere lo schiavo e non Sherlock!” sibilò lo Spartiate.

“Perché Sherlock doveva schierarsi contro Atene ed a favore dell’Alleanza con i Persiani. Solo così potevate vincere! Lo ha detto l’Oracolo di Delfi! Non uccidermi, ti prego.”

Sherlock abbassò la spada.

Ora sapeva tutto.

Ora sapeva chi uccidere per vendicare la morte di John.

 

 

Sherlock non poteva affrontare Magnussen apertamente, perché, con la sconfitta di Atene, era diventato potente.

Però, Sherlock sapeva che c’erano tanti modi per distruggere un uomo.

Soprattutto uno come Magnussen, per cui il potere era tutto.

Lasciò che passasse un po’ di tempo.

Sherlock non aveva ucciso l’uomo che gli aveva rivelato il piano di Magnussen.

Lo aveva tenuto prigioniero e torturato.

Lo aveva costantemente tenuto in bilico fra morte e salvezza.

A quel punto l’uomo era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per Sherlock.

Ed arrivò il giorno della vendetta.

Sherlock prese la parola davanti all’Apella:

“Colleghi, è con sommo dolore che sono costretto a darvi una ferale notizia. – esordì con voce grave e profonda – Uno di noi è un traditore. Uno di noi ha sempre lavorato con e per Atene.”

Un vivace brusio si levò fra i presenti.

Magnussen si fece immediatamente attento.

Sherlock attese che la folla si calmasse, poi riprese a parlare:

“Quando stavamo ancora cercando di decidere se accettare l’alleanza con i Persiani, qualcuno stava complottando nell’ombra, tenendo rapporti segreti con Atene. Non voglio essere io a rivelarvi il nome.”

Sherlock fece un cenno all’ufficiale di guardia alla porta.

“Che sia portato il prigioniero.” ordinò con voce stentorea.

Nella sala venne introdotto un uomo in catene, sporco e ferito.

“Parla.” gli intimò Sherlock.

L’uomo si protesse il volto con le mani:

“Chiedo perdono a questa Assemblea. – piagnucolò – Io sono spartano. Mi sono state promesse fama e ricchezza se avessi portato a termine la mia missione. Dovevo fare da emissario fra Atene e Sparta per un membro importante di questa Assemblea, in modo che lui non fosse coinvolto in prima persona.”

“Di chi parli?” chiese uno Spariate.

“Non mentire o sarà peggio per te!” lo minacciò un altro.

“Il nome!” lo esortò un altro ancora.

“Magnussen. – mormorò l’uomo – Magnussen è colui che mi ha ordinato di tenere i contatti fra Sparta ed Atene.”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo su Magnussen.

Magnussen era calmo e tranquillo.

Non poteva fare altro.

Apprezzava il tranello di Sherlock.

In fin dei conti era vero che lui avesse tenuto rapporti con Atene attraverso quell’uomo.

Il fatto che tutto fosse stato presentato come se lui avesse tradito Sparta, era stata una mossa geniale.

Magnussen non si poteva aspettare di meno da Sherlock.

Stava vendicando il suo schiavo ateniese.

“Il cuore del nemico”.

Avrebbe dovuto pensarci.

“Difenditi Magnussen! – lo esortò uno Spartiate – Spiega!”

Magnussen fece un cenno di resa a Sherlock:

“Quell’uomo dice il vero. – confessò – Lo ho mandato ad Atene per avere notizie.”

Ormai, però, nessuno lo stava più ad ascoltare.

Non c’erano giustificazioni.

L’Apella espulse Magnussen dalla città, privandolo di ogni privilegio e potere.

Magnussen era un uomo finito.

 

 

Sherlock aveva ottenuto la sua vendetta.

Perdere il proprio prestigio ed il potere era stato peggio di una condanna a morte, per un uomo come Magnussen.

La vendetta, però, non gli avevo reso John.

Né la felicità.

Ora Sherlock aspettava solo la morte, per potersi riunire con John.

Non si tirò mai indietro negli scontri.

Ed un giorno, ottenne quello che voleva.

Un giorno, sul campo di battaglia, trovò, finalmente, la morte.

E Sherlock l’accolse con un sorriso.

Nella sua mente, si materializzò il volto di John, che lo attendeva per trascorre insieme l’eternità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così ho ucciso anche Sherlock, non solo il povero John!  
> Non tanto per par condicio, ma giusto per ricongiungerli.  
> E vi posso già anticipare che non sarà nemmeno l’unica volta in cui lo farò.
> 
> Detto questo, qui si conclude la parte greca ed i nostri tornano in Paradiso.
> 
> Per chi voglia seguire tutta la storia, la quinta parte della serie sarà pubblicata venerdì e non mercoledì.  
> Ho deciso di modificare la pubblicazione di questa serie per avere il tempo di curare al meglio i capitoli.  
> La vita vera e reale (famiglia, lavoro e vita sociale) e la serie dell’Omegaverse (che non era assolutamente nei piani quando ho pianificato questi racconti) hanno rallentato la scrittura della serie.  
> Perciò, da questa settimana, sarà pubblicata nelle giornate di lunedì e venerdì.
> 
> Se, intanto, qualcuno volesse lasciare due (tre, dieci, cento, mille …) righe di commento, io ne sarei felicissima.
> 
> A venerdì!  
> Ciao!


End file.
